


Komaeda's Kissing Lessons

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hinata Hajime Swears, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komaeda why are you like this, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, only a little, so does Komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: “Why is that a pity?” Hinata pulled out the stem with his teeth and tossed the cherry to Komaeda, who caught it with ease.“Means you can’t kiss well.”Hinata scoffed and bit at the stick in his hand. “And you’re saying you can kiss better than me?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 25
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should add a trigger warning but Hinata chokes a little. Don't worry, Komaeda is there to save him.

It used to be Nanami and Hinata to be walking side by side, battling against each other on their consoles. Hinata knew he had no chance of winning but it was the experience that was engraved in his memory. The tired girl's bright smile when he would finally get past her pushed him to learn more about her. To learn more about the Main course and maybe be equal to them one day.

The only thing holding him back was a certain two-faced, fluffy haired boy whose appearance rapidly changed once the both of them were left alone. His smile quickly flipped into a sneer as his hardened gaze bore holes into the Reserve student's back. It was unfortunate at the time that they lived close to each other, although Komaeda lived in an apartment complex while Hinata lived in a humble home a street down. 

Soon enough, they allowed themselves to indulge in small talk as Nanami silently mashed buttons on the side. Hinata dropped the honorifics while Komaeda switched from calling him "Reserve" to "Hinata _ -kun _ ."

Even sooner, Nanami had abandoned them, seeing that she was kind of being a third-wheel with the male pair. When she stated that she was going to start walking with Nevermind, the boys were left to walk home by themselves. The habit of waiting for each other formed by itself and they soon became good... **_acquaintances_ ** . 

Anyone else would have seen them as very good friends, possibly even something more than that. But as much as their relationship could have been defined as much, the two made it seem like they didn’t think much of it. They  **_couldn’t_ ** think much of it. They were on two different ends of the spectrum, after all.

So they had everyone believing that being a couple was out of the question.

**__________**

“Just.  _ My.  _ Luck.”

As soon as class was dismissed for the day, gray clouds hung low while a tapping could be heard by the window. The tapping quickly turned into smacking as gallons of water hit the ground, drowning out the sounds of distressed students hurrying off school grounds. Komaeda watched as groups huddled under the same umbrella, holding onto each other so they didn’t slip. Many people were taking refuge inside the school, hoping to grab a friend and borrow their protection against the harsh weather.

The one person the albino would be waiting for most likely already left so Komaeda, unfortunately, didn’t have that privilege.

“Komaeda-kun,” Nevermind began. She had Nanami in tow, her console in her bag for safe measure, and had a pale yellow parasol in her other hand. “The weather really is unpredictable at times. Would you like to accompany Nanami-san and me? Your home isn’t too far from the station, correct?”

The boy’s instantly responded with a shake of their head. “Don’t worry about scum like me. I’ll just wait for the rain to ease up a bit. Make sure to get home safely.”

Nevermind gave him a slow nod, not bothering to push any more. Both girls walked outside, the princess opening up her parasol and holding Nanami’s hand while they carefully approached the exit. Komaeda’s face brightened, watching two shining symbols of hope together, even in tough terrain. But the brightness quickly dulled when the rain seemed to pick up, the gray clouds rapidly converting into the color of tar. At this point, he would just have to go home in this climate. 

Sighing, he stepped out and his uniform did its job in absorbing as much water as it could before immediately becoming a burden. The luckster held his bag close to his chest in hopes of salvaging his notes, to no avail as he could hear the rain sloshing inside.

Since everything was already drenched, he saw no point in rushing home. Komaeda groaned as the water gripped the toes of his socks, he put more pressure on the heel of his foot so the rain would be pushed to the back of his shoe. The thunder clapping made him flinch but he regained his composure, subconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around his belongings.

Most of the students had already headed home long ago, leaving him to stare at the rocky pavement and the way the water parted to make way for his shoe. Maybe he should have taken up Nevermind’s offer on walking home with them. But they weren’t friends, the princess is just nice. It’s her talent. Princesses are polite. And she was with Nanami, anyways. He would be intruding. They didn’t need him there to defile their hope.

But it was times like these where he… he just needed to talk to someone. Komaeda needed a distraction. 

Another deafening roar made the boy freeze. A shiver wrecked through his body, almost making him lose his footing. He hunched over, the act of breathing suddenly becoming difficult. His wheezing could barely be heard under the thunderous, almost strident, noise.

He needed company.  **_Anyone_ ** . He needed-

“Komaeda!”

His breath hitched as he heard sneakers smacking against the wet sidewalk. An umbrella was held over his head, shielding his from the relentless storm. Komaeda wiped his eyes with the driest end of his tie before turning his gaze down to the brunet holding his protection.

“Hinata...kun.” The taller boy blinked, the rain becoming white noise. “I thought you had already left.”

Hinata swayed his head, still attempting to catch his breath. The umbrella did nothing to protect him while he ran, his backside and shoulders even darker than the originally inky colored jacket. He giggled a bit, wiping his brow of sweat and rain, and waved the umbrella a bit. “I, uh, was actually waiting for you. I assumed you had left but then I saw you walking so I came to catch up to you.”

Komaeda stepped a little closer to Hinata, tucking himself under the umbrella. “Lucky me.”

Hinata snorted. “Yeah, well, let’s hurry before we get sick.”

They strode at a brisk pace, the rain seeming lighter for a short while. Komaeda’s gaze flitted to the boy beside him. The shorter male stared out into the distance, his free hand occasionally rubbing his sides or massaging his shoulder. Komaeda also noted that the shoulder he was massaging was not strained by holding the umbrella, though he did carry quite the hefty schoolbag. Komaeda tapped Hinata’s ribs, an action that seemed to anger the boy. His face contorted in pain as he turned his attention away from the streets. "What?"

"I just tapped you, why are you getting upset?"

Hinata puffed and just silently continued strolling. 

Komaeda snatched the umbrella from Hinata’s hand, holding it more sturdily than the brunet was. "What's wrong?"

The Reserve student took the chance to wrap his arms around his waist, his fingers brushing the sides of his torso softly. "I...have a stomach ache."

Komaeda hummed, seeing Hinata’s shoulders sag with relief. The albino knew Hinata wouldn’t have appreciated it if he pried as to why he was in pain. If this was his months earlier, he probably would have done it just to piss the Reserve course student off but he knew better than to do that now.

They eventually made it to the apartment complex, Hinata walking Komaeda down the smooth stone pathway to the entrance. The rain still didn't seem to be letting down anytime soon, endless buckets of water still being poured over their heads.

Komaeda wrung his vest, a stream of water escaping the clothing. Hinata was wearing a jacket so he couldn't do the same so he resorted to just unbuttoning it. Both their faces were flushed from the cold and Komaeda couldn't take a step without having to brace himself if his feet let out.

"You want help getting to your apartment?" Hinata offered. He closed his umbrella, slipping it into the front slot of his bag, before following Komaeda to the elevator. 

They did this often. Something would come up and the boys would somehow end up in Komaeda's apartment. It was always his since it was closer, which Hinata never minded. He didn't know how he would feel about bringing a guy home with his parents there.

Hinata kicked his shoes off and made a beeline for the living room. He settled on the floor, deciding it would be best if he didn't soak Komaeda's white cushions. Everything in Komaeda's living space was stark white, with the occasional contrast of black on countertops and tables. A bowl of cherries was placed at the center of the table he sat by, a seemingly fresh bunch. He plucked one out and sucked on it while Komaeda went to change. His face scrunched up when the juice of the fruit hit his tongue.

“Komaeda, why are your cherries so sour?”

The boy came back with a towel (he had traded his uniform for a simple white tee and black slacks) and handed it to Hinata, leaning against one of the sofas and settling a good distance away from him. The brunet draped the towel over his shoulders and slid the bowl to Komaeda. “I’m not fond of sweet things.” He bit into one of the cherries and shook his head. “I guess bland students such as you can’t handle food like this.”

“That’s not a fair assumption,” Hinata spoke, finishing the red drupe and playing with the stem. “ _ I _ just happen to like sweet things better.”

Komaeda watched as Hinata curled his legs to his chest and fiddled with the stick, attempting to tie a knot. His fingers seemed rather dainty, delicately looping opposite ends into one another until a bulb was formed in the middle of the stem, oblivious to Komaeda’s stares. Hinata also didn’t seem aware that unbuttoning his jacket meant that he couldn’t hide the faint black article of clothing visible through his white uniform shirt. But even if he was, he didn’t care. Komaeda was the only person here anyway and he didn’t care either.

“Have you ever tied a cherry knot, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda twirled his own stem between his thumb and forefinger, realizing now how much more kempt his nails were than Hinata’s. Hinata held up his own stem as a response. “No, not like that.”

Komaeda placed the stem on his tongue, holding it in his mouth for a few seconds. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, unable to decipher what the hell was going on in the guy’s head. They had plenty of cherries, why was he eating the stem? He opened his mouth to say something but Komaeda raised his hand, gesturing for him to wait. He stuck his tongue out, the stem folded the same way Hinata had done it with his hands.

“I... _ No, _ I don’t think I can do that.” 

“What a pity. Talentless like you can’t even do something as simple as a trick like this.” He removed the stem and placed it on a napkin, peering at the tan hand moving to pick out another cherry.

“Why is that a pity?” Hinata pulled out the stem with his teeth and tossed the cherry to Komaeda, who caught it with ease. 

“Means you can’t kiss well.”

Hinata scoffed and bit at the stick in his hand. “And you’re saying  _ you  _ can kiss better than me?”

“I tied the knot, didn’t I?” The boy’s mocking tone didn’t match his emotionless expression. 

In retaliation, Hinata placed the stick at a bend in between his teeth. Komaeda spat out the pit of his seed in his napkin. He got up, allowing Hinata to suffer while he threw out his trash. The tall male went through his cupboard and pulled out a pot, filling it with water and placing it on the oven’s flame. The rain was still in a constant, rapid pace, making him wonder if he should let Hinata go out in weather like this. He was already unwell, curling up into a ball to suppress his stomach pains. It really wouldn’t be humane of him, especially with the brunet always being by his side in his worse situations.

Komaeda pulled out a bottle from the cupboard and poured the heated water into it, wrapping a paper towel around it and heading back to the table. Hinata turned his head and stuck out his tongue, a pretzel-shaped knot stuck on the tip of his tongue. “See, I-Agh!”

His tongue slipped back into his mouth and he gagged, holding onto his throat. Komaeda took a second before realizing he swallowed the stem. He dropped the bottle and removed Hinata’s hand from his neck, raising his hand and struck him in between his shoulder blades. He choked before spitting out the cherry stem. Komaeda picked the bottle back up and placed it on the boy’s lap. 

“You need water?” He asked, holding the heated water below his abdomen.

Hinata shook his head, still catching his breath. “But…I did it…”

“The cheap way, but yeah.”

The brunet narrowed his eyes at him. “Hey, that… that stupid test doesn’t prove anything anyway... I tied the knot even with my…”

Komaeda raised his eyebrows, already filling in the blanks of his sentence. “‘Even with’ your what? Your inability to actually kiss someone?”

Hinata lifted the heated bottle as a warning and the fluffy-haired boy raised his hands defensively. The Reserve student laid back and closed his eyes. There was still a lingering blush on his face and his chest was heaving a bit quicker than what would be deemed normal. The taller boy took a breath and was tempted to sit farther away for his own safety and Hinata’s but when his lip twitched in pain with each breath, it convinced Komaeda to help him up and into his bedroom. Komaeda went through his drawers before finding a baggy shirt, even for him, and a pair of loose shorts.

“Hinata-kun, you should change before you get sick.”

“Pfft,  _ I’m  _ going to get sick.” He pressed the side of his ribs and slouched, freezing for a moment. “Whatever, give ‘em here.”

Komaeda tossed the clothes in his direction and sat on the bed, facing the opposite wall of the room. The sky had become darker, hinting that the sun had set. He definitely couldn’t send Hinata home alone now. 

“Hinata-kun, is there someone to pick you up at home?”

Hinata shook his head as he removed his binder for a bit and examined his bruises in the mirror. “No one that I would want to see, no.” He slipped the shirt over his head and turned to Komaeda. “Can’t I just stay here?”

“Not a good idea.”

The luckster heard him chuckle and felt the bed shift as Hinata crawled next to him. “So, is that test a real thing?”

“The cherry knot?” Komaeda peeked at Hinata who was watching the rain swirling patterns against the window. “I’ve never tested it.”

“Not even your  _ mom? _ ”

He playfully nudged at the shorter boy, apologizing quickly when he winced. “Shut up. Of course, on the cheek.”

“Sorry, sorry. That was insensitive.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Hinata set the now cooled bottle to the side.

“I mean...have you ever kissed someone?”

“Are you hoping that I haven’t?” 

Komaeda stayed silent. Hinata flopped back and rolled on top of Komaeda who was too weak to push him off. “Stop! Get off me!”

“Not until you answer my question,” the shorter boy spoke. Komaeda grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt and pulled him enough to look him in the eye.

“Does it really matter? The cherry knot makes me think that you wouldn’t be the most pleasant to kiss, anyways.”

“Fuck you, you don’t know that. Knowing that I’ve kissed more people than you prove that I’m a better kisser than you!”

Komaeda looked to the side and shuffled backwards so he was leaning against his pillows. Hinata tilted his head to get a look at him but the other just closed his eyes. He could feel Hinata’s eyes burning into his skull, the boy shuffling on his lap before leaning in enough to feel his breath on his lips.

“Do you want me to kiss you? Is that it?”

Komaeda opened one eye and smiled. “Depends. Is that what you  _ think  _ or what you  _ know _ ?”

Hinata bent back and thought about it. “Hmm, I  _ think  _ you shouldn’t kiss a Reserve course. That would be shitty and just downright  _ terrible _ .”

Komaeda gripped both of the brunet’s forearms and pulled him down. “I  _ think  _ your hope balances that out.” 

“Desperate, are we? You don’t know how to kiss, though.”

“Then teach me, if you can do that much.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “All right, just peck me for now.” He pursed his lips, making Komaeda hold back a laugh. He leaned forward, pausing when their lips brushed. “That’s not a peck, Komaeda.” He groaned and pressed a little harder before laying back down, his face already heating up.

“Ahah, your lips are so chapped. Use chapstick once in a while, Hinata-kun.”

“Is that really your way of thanking me?”

“Do something more and maybe I  _ will  _ thank you.”

Hinata took his turn and pecked Komaeda’s cheek before moving to his lips. He tilted the albino’s head and attempted to pry his mouth open. Komaeda parted his lips enough for his tongue to swipe along Hinata’s bottom lip. He sucked on the muscle and his own mouth slacked open. He jolted when he felt Komaeda’s tongue dragging along his canines, whining in his mouth and he pulled away to complain.

“You fucker.”

Komaeda smirked though his face was just as red as the boy's above him. “What?”

“This was not your first kiss, was it?”

Hinata sat back to let Komaeda settle more comfortably on the bed. The albino rested his head on his knees, mimicking Hinata's posture.

"Beginner's luck. I promise you were the first.”

“I don’t need you to promise that,” he replied, moving so he was shoulder to shoulder with the luckster. He weaved his fingers with the other’s pale ones. Hinata placed his head on the boy’s shoulder, feeling his pale pink tips brushing his cheek. “So...can we be a thing?”

Komaeda turned his head and buried his face in brown hair. “I wouldn’t be the best partner.”

“...”

“What?”

“Are you stupid or is your head just full of shit?”

Hinata pinched Komaeda’s side and pushed away. “You are the only person who knows about me being trans. You know how to care for me when I’m in pain. I’m literally wearing your clothes right now. You  **_fucking_ ** kissed me! And  _ now  _ you’re saying you don’t want to go out with me?”

“Look, it’s not possible. The world doesn’t work like that.”

“No, Komaeda,  **_you_ ** don’t work like that! And it pisses me off!” The brunet hopped off the bed and collected his wet clothes, wiping at his teary eyes.

“Hinata-kun, please-”

“I’m staying in your guest room. When you grow a brain, come talk to me.”

“You can’t stay here, Hinata-kun.”

"I'm doing this because-"

"Fucking listen to me, Hinata!" The boy paused. "You think this is just about you and me. It's not! If you stay with me, sooner or later, it's going to kill you. Unless...are you looking to die? You could do that yourself, it's not that hard."

"What's wrong with you?!" Hinata cried, tears staining his red cheeks. "Why are you like this?"

"Get over yourself. Maybe I'm not the problem.”

The brunet let out a broken laugh. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Hinata flipped him off and Komaeda sighed, looking through the window. He finally got to kiss the guy he liked and now he made him cry.

“God, I hate my luck.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t see Hinata the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is good luck, Hinata-kun! That means we can kiss with no qualms.” He spun Hinata so they faced each other. “Remember what we were up to before you left last time?”
> 
> “...no?” Hinata was a very pathetic liar.
> 
> Komaeda rocked back on his heels, his grin slowly turning into something that Hinata was more used to seeing from him. “You were teaching me how to kiss, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering making this more steamy but I can save that for another fic.

“Um, Nanami-san? Have you seen Hinata-kun?”

Nanami looked up from her bento, placing her chopsticks down and picking up her phone. The luckster tapped his finger against the wooden desk, impatiently waiting for her answer.

“Huh, I texted him two days ago but he didn’t reply.” She put her phone down and began eating again. “But the Reserve course gets a lot more work before exams so maybe he’s just busy.”

Komaeda picked at his nail, turning to go back to his seat. “Yeah, okay.”

“But…” Nanami glanced at Komaeda who had his back turned to her. “He does seem to like going to this cafe a couple blocks from the school. They sell really good pastries.”

The fluffy-haired boy peeked over his shoulder, scratching at his arm. Hinata  _ was  _ always a fan of sweet things. Unfortunately, for him, Komaeda turned him down when he invited him due to him leaning more towards salty foods and not wanting to be out in public. Maybe he should’ve taken the offer.

“Ah, Nanami-san...if you don’t mind…”

“Give me your number,” she spoke, handing him her phone. “I’ll text you the address.”

\---

Hinata dropped his bag on an empty chair and stretched his arms while looking at the menu from afar. The matcha green tea was his go-to drink but he was in the mood for something bitter. If he had anything sweet at the moment, he might actually throw it up. He had to focus on studying and having something sweet might distract him. 

He walked up to the counter and ordered a lemon black iced tea, no snack this time. Pulling out his phone, he was met with another stream of messages from Komaeda. He rolled his eyes as he deleted them and went down to see that Nanami had texting him not too long ago,

_ ‘Are you headed to the cafe today?’ _

His finger fidgeted, debating whether or not to reply. She was already friends with Komaeda so he was hoping he could trust her enough not to talk to him about this. But as much as he wanted to trust the gamer, she was always one to try and tighten peoples bonds so he decided against replying. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and attempted to push away his guilt by watching the people pass by the window. Most of them were students, mainly Reserve course students. The Main course dominated the opposite side of the street, both sides not acknowledging that they were near one another. So it took him a little time to register the caramel colored uniform speeding past the black jackets. Once he did, it took him much less time to see it paired with an angry princess Nevermind.

She trotted to the entrance of the store, scanning the interior before spotting Hinata as he grabbed his order. She walked over to the table where Hinata had placed his bag and sat on the chair opposite to his. Hinata took small sips of his drink, instantly regretting choosing a black tea over the colorful options they had listed. He dragged himself to where his friend sat and cautiously took his place in front of her. 

“You’re in a bad mood,” Hinata pointed out, stirring his straw in his cup.

“Hinata-kun, I demand you make up with Komaeda-kun,” she spoke authoritatively. “He’s absolutely miserable.”

“Yeah, well so am I.” He took another sample of his drink, shoving the straw into one of the lemons so he had a little more flavor. 

Nevermind played with the hair that escaped her braid, a solemn look crossing her face. “I just want him to be happy, Hinata-kun. The brightest I’ve seen him be is when he’s with you. I think it’s safe to say that he makes you happy too?”

Hinata scoffed, throwing the princess a little off her game but she was persistent. “What kind of queen would I be if I couldn’t help you two get along?”

“A pretty okay one because I don’t think queens get into their subjects’ personal matters all too often.”

“Well, queens get in their friends’ businesses. And god dammit all to hell! If I can’t do this for you two, you have deemed me a failure as an heir to the throne.”

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in his seat as people were throwing them looks at the sudden commotion. Nevermind was somehow invariably grabbing the attention of crowds, even if it wasn’t her intention. However, it seemed to work in her favor as Hinata leaned over the table and spoke in a harsh whisper.

“Look, if I talk to Komaeda, will that make you stop?”

Nevermind clapped her hands and a smile appeared on her lips. “I think I will stop for a little while.”

Hinata exhaled in relief as he pushed his tea to the side and pulled out his phone. Might as well respond to those text messages now. “Do you know where he is? I’ll call him over now if he’s not busy.”

“Oh, no need. He’s right behind you.”

“What the fuck?” He spun around in his chair and Komaeda was just entering the cafe, his gaze settling on Hinata. The fluffy-haired boy closed his eyes, taking a breath to gather his nerves, and marched up to the both of them. 

“Good evening, Nevermind-san.” Nevermind grinned. He looked down at Hinata, quickly averting his eyes to stare at the tea on his side of the table. “Hello.”

Hinata leaned into his seat, folding his arms across his chest. “Hey.”

Nevermind stood up from her seat, excusing herself and rushing out of the cafe. Komaeda settled in the empty chair and folded his hands on the table, quietly humming to himself. Hinata let his gaze drop to the lemons floating in his drink. The ice was still in perfect cubes despite sitting in the sunlight. 

Hinata saw no point in sitting in silence and, thankfully, Komaeda thought the same. “What flavor?”

“Hmm?”

Komaeda tilted his head towards the cup. “What flavor is that tea? It seems a little dark for your tastes.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s lemon black tea. You can have it.”

Komaeda looked at him perplexed. “But you already drank from it.”

Hinata felt his face heat up and slid the drink across the table. “If you're worried that much about cooties, ask for another straw. But you seemed to have no problems about it two days ago.”

Komaeda flushed and quickly hid behind the cup to hide his flustered expression. Hinata couldn’t deny that it was a cute face but his mood was not lifted enough to be complimenting the boy. “Why are you even here?”

Komaeda didn’t look up from the cup, shaking it a bit before taking a sip. He seemed to enjoy the taste as he took another prolonged drink, clearly using the time to avoid the question. Hinata could feel the bitter taste of the drink laying heavy on his tongue.

“Why are you  _ here _ , Komaeda?”

He licked his lips and finally lifted his head. “I think that should’ve been obvious.”

Hinata uncrossed his arms and cocked his head. “You seemed like you really wanted me to piss off last time. I really don’t know why you would come here to apologize.”

The luckster hung his head and took another drink. “I...I really don’t...know why I said that.”

“You basically told me to ‘off’ myself. I don’t know if forgiving you is as simple as apologizing.”

Komaeda ran his nail across the cup in his hand, the condensation dripping down his fingers. He stood up, placing the drink on the table and reaching his other hand to Hinata. “Let’s talk somewhere more comfortable. I would rather not do this somewhere so enclosed.”

Hinata looked down at the boy’s hand, the slight trembling not going unnoticed by him. He placed his contrasting tan hand on the luckster’s pale one and let him drag them out of the cafe, towards a nearby park. He could spot some of his classmates in dark uniforms darting their attention towards the two of them. Komaeda obviously wasn’t concerned with the likes of them and seated himself on a bench underneath an overhanging branch. Hinata squinted at the tree, how the branch was barely holding on. But with the way Komaeda was watching him, his eyes wide and his eyebrows slightly upturned, he sat down, a bit away from the shadow casted by the branch.

“You left the drink back there,” Hinata spoke. “I paid 5 bucks for that. I would’ve wanted you to finish it.”

“Oh,” was all Komaeda said as he scooted closer to Hinata, the brunet tensing up when their shoulders brushed against each other. “I could buy you another one.”

“No, I-I’m just teasing.” Hinata puffed, knowing where Komaeda was trying to go with this. The boy was already struggling as it was with his deteriorating mindset and trauma, Hinata understood it wasn’t entirely his fault. He should’ve known better. “Um, Komaeda, I know that you have no control over what you say so it’s nice that you are apologizing but you really don’t have to…” 

His voice trailed off when he felt thin digits curling up with his own fingers, forcing him to make eye contact with Komaeda. His mouth was pressed into a firm line, the ends of his lips quivering. “I...you shouldn’t say that. I told you to...I guess in your words, I said for you to ‘off’ yourself.”

“Yeah...you did do that…”

“And I shouldn’t have! Someone like me saying that to someone like you, I should be the one to-”

“Do  _ not  _ finish that sentence, Nagito!”

Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s other hand, pulling it to his chest and relishing the growing red on the taller boy’s face. “Komaeda, I don’t care anymore. I seriously don’t.”

“Then why were you ignoring me?”

“...” 

The ground suddenly became more interesting than Komaeda’s face and his head bumped into his shoulder. 

“I really don’t want you to reject me.”

“Hinata-kun.”

Hinata could feel his heartbeat quickening and he knew Komaeda could feel it, too. He untangled their fingers and pulled Hinata closer to him. He opened his mouth to say something but his breath hitched and he quickly averted his eyes. Hinata looked past him to see that most of the students in the park are filtering out to finally head home. The brunet couldn't help but feel relieved that the attention was no longer on them.

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda repeated.

His gaze shifted to Komaeda leaning a bit too close for comfort. 

"I think I made it clear that I like you, too."

The shorter male's heart fluttered. But he quickly masked it with another comment.

"It was  _ not  _ obvious!"

"Really, maybe someone like you wouldn't catch on but-"

"Oh, we are not doing that again.” Hinata hopped on his toes and pulled Komaeda to his feet. “Let’s get out of here. That branch looks like it’s about to-”

Just as he said it, the branch came crashing onto the now empty bench, the timing a little too close for comfort. Komaeda grinned. “Looks like bad luck is countering the good luck!”

“What good luck?”   
  


Komaeda squeezed Hinata’s hand and started leading them down the familiar route to his apartment. “That our feelings are mutual? Hinata-kun, please keep up.”

Hinata clamped a hand over his mouth as he laughed. “Yeah, that  _ would  _ be good luck in your standards.”

“It  _ is  _ good luck, Hinata-kun! That means we can kiss with no qualms.” He spun Hinata so they faced each other. “Remember what we were up to before you left last time?”

“...no?” Hinata was a very pathetic liar.

Komaeda rocked back on his heels, his grin slowly turning into something that Hinata was more used to seeing from him. “You were teaching me how to kiss, remember?”

“Pfft, and I recall almost choking while tying a cherry knot. You don’t deserve a kiss.” He stuck his tongue out and continued to walk on the path, Komaeda trailing a bit behind him. “Maybe later.”

Hinata smiled to himself when he heard Komaeda’s giggle. 

“Yeah, maybe later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like school guys :(

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda, why are you like this?
> 
> Maybe I'll add another chapter later but take this for now until I get school sorted out.


End file.
